Utilizing the isolated perfused kidney of the rat, the effects of acute acidosis on ammonia metabolism will be investigated to ascertain the factors which result in enhanced amm niagenesis. In addition the regulation of renal acidification will be explored using this model. Finally the effect of ammonia production on potassium excretion will be investigated.